TEPUK TANGAN
by ahn hyun rin
Summary: cinta itu sama maknanya dengan sebuah tepuk tangan berkesan bagi yang mendengar dan juga yang melakukannya.


TEPUK TANGAN

Monitor sudah menampilkan ilusi gambaran perjalanan yang membuat para anggota bertepuk tangan. Di sebuah kamar minimalis dengan warna pastel terlihat seorang gadis sedang sibuk merapikan buku pelajaran dan memasukkannya didalam tasnya.

"Raina, cepat turun makanannya sudah siap"

"Ya, ma. Bentar lagi"

Tuk,tuk,tuk. Hentakkan kaki pun terdengar dari tangga rumah. Sang gadis menghampiri keluarganya di meja makan. Mengingat hari pertama sekolah dia berdoa dalam hikmat agar diberikan keberkahan. Setelah makan dia pun berangkat menuju halte bus setelah berpamitan. Lantunan lagu yang berputar membuatnya tak sadarkan diri karena bus yang akan dia naiki sudahlah sampai. Pemuda dibelakang pun mendorongnya untuk maju sehingga tersadar dari khayalan imajinatifnya. Karena sadar bahwa lantunan tersebut membuatnya hilang akhirnya dimatikan dan fokus pada kehidupannya. Sambil melihat keadaan alam dia menekan bel yang berada didekatnya sehingga bus seketika berhenti di halte bus terdekat.

Push. Suara pintu bus tertutup dan sang gadis melangkah menuju sekolah. Sesampainya didalam perkarangan sekolah seketika para gadis bimbo pun menghadang karena idola yang mereka tunggu telah hadir. Dengan segenap jiwanya akhirnya dia dapat melawan dengan ketangguhan para bimbo tersebut.

"akhirnya... kenapa sih dengan mereka? Layak mengejar hantu yang sangat langka" dengan helaan nafasnya. Bruk seseorang terjatuh setelah melewati gerombolan bimbo dan sang gadis menghampirinya.

"apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

"ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya" sambil berdiri dengan tegak

"maaf, bisakah kamu menunjukkan arah ke ruang guru?"

"dari sini kamu akan melewati loker dan taklama ada perempatan kamu belok kiri dan terus tak lama kamu akan menjumpai ruangan tersebut."

"oh begitu. Terima kasih ya"

Sang gadis pun pergi sesuai arahan yang diberikan, saat dalam perjalanan gerombolan bimbo berusaha keras mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menepukkan tangannya. Pemuda yang tadi mendorongnya pun melewatinya begitu saja saat diperempatan. Sang gadis bingung memilih antara kiri dan kanan. Dengan percaya diri karena tak ada yang belok kekiri maka dia pun memutuskan ke sana.

Ting tong ting tong bel sekolah berbunyi dan semua siswa diam karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tak lama kemudian walikelas datang untuk menghantarkan gadis ke kelas yang akan dia gunakan selama belajar di dalam sekolah ini. Sang gadis langsung menduduki bangku kosong. Tak lama kemudian guru pun masuk dan memulaikan kelas. Saat jam berlangsung seorang pemuda terlambat.

jungkook, ini sudah lewat 15 menit bukankah seharusnya kamu dihukum diluar. Kenapa memasuki kelasku?"

"saya tadi dipanggil oleh kim saem"

"baiklah silakan duduk. Lain kali kalau terlambat seperti ini kamu harus izin kepada saem yang bersangkutan"

"ne"

Kegiatan pun berlangsung dengan baik, walau pun sang gadis sudah melewati pelajaran ini dia tetap menyimaknya. Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir sang gadis hanya diam dan membisu karena takut akan membuat hari pertamanya menjadi bermasalah. Raina nama sang gadis itu sedang berjalan dengan teman barunya Karlina yang pernah membantunya. Saat di loker raina pun meletakkan barang-barangnya yang penting. Salah satu barangnya terjatuh dan sang gadis pun menepuk tangannya dan mengejar bola tersebut.

Bola tersebut menuju para pemuda yang hot diantara bimbo. Sang gadis pun mengambil bola tepat di depan mereka dan pergi begitu saja. Mereka semua hanya tercengang melihatnya. Raina pun mengajak minjung untuk ke perpustakaan.

"Raina, kenapa kamu suka dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan tangan?"

"minjung, apa kamu tahu CTS dan Hyperhidrosis? Seandainya kamu tahu kamu pasti akan mengerti." "sekarang bantu aku mencari buku terkait dengan gejala diakibatkan cedera di pergelangan tangan" sambungnya setelah melihat wajah datar temannya itu.

Setelah menelaah dari beberapa buku, minjung pun mengerti kenapa dia harus membawa bola tersebut. Mereka pun menuju ke ruangan aula sekolah. Setiap siswa hanya diam menyaksikan para pemuda dan gadis yang menguasai tempat tersebut. Setelah selesai mereka pun bertepuk tangan layaknya penonton bayaran. Raina pun bingung biasanya bertepuk tangan di dalam sekolah hanya ada saat tertentu.

Raina pun pergi menuju ke ruangan guru untuk menyerahkan sebuah berkas. Saat berjalan dia melewati para pemuda yang terkenal dia malah di hadang oleh para bimbo.

 _Mereka layak vampire yang mengejar buronan harum untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Emangnya apa sih yang mereka kejar dari pemuda tersebut. Apa mereka yakin mereka adalah tangan yang tepat? Dasar para bimbo aneh._ Gumam raina.

Dia pun memungut setiap lembaran kertas dan ada beberapa kertas berada genggaman pemuda yang terlambat. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih raina pun pergi. Setelah keluar dari ruang guru dia pun menuju ruangan kesehatan sambil mengenggam bola yang telah ia ambil dilokernya. Setelah pintu tertutup raina pun beristirahat dengan tenang. Dalam pikirannya banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang meuncul. Mengapa para bimbo menyukai sampai begitu fanatik sekali? Apa yang mereka punya sedangkan seharusnya mereka lebih dapat berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin? Apa benar bahwa hidup ini harus dinikmati tanpa ada rasa beban?

Setelah 1 jam berada diruang kesehatan sang gadis pun keluar. Bola yang awalnya hanya diremas seketika tangannya mati rasa membuat bola tersebut pergi jauh. Bola pun berhenti tepat di depan seorang pemuda. Sang pemuda pun memberikan bola tersebut kepada Raina. 'terima kasih' begitu ucapnya sang raina kepada pemuda tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Pandangan kosong layak batu dekorasi membuat batu tersebut mencari dan menjadi sosok layaknya pinokio.

"minjung, apa yang kamu lihat sedari tadi"

"gak ada"

"yakin?"

"iya gak ada."

Raina pun melihat keluar jendela bahwa ada pertandingan basket diluar. Dia pun menganggu-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis layak mainan hiasan. Sang gadis pun merapikan alat-alatnya walaupun tangan kanannya masih mati rasa. Dengan sigap minjung membantu saat buku yang dipenggangnya mulai terlihat jatuh. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut. Layaknya keluarga yang saling mengisi mereka pun memasuki kelas pengembangan diri.

Hari demi hari bergulir dengan begitu tenang seperti air yang selalu mengalir. Setiap harinya pasti ada satu surat yang selalu raina tulis dan kirimkan ke suatu tempat. Surat tersebut yang hanya ingin disimpan dengan tenang akan tetapi dibaca oleh seseorang. Paginya ada surat yang dikirmkan ke minjung. Dimana surat tersebut memintanya untuk menemuhi pengirim ke belakang sekolah. Karlina pun menceritakan kepada raina hal tersebut.

"jika itu suatu yang penting maka pergilah. Jika menurutmu hanya mainan lebih baik tidak usah pergi kesana. Tergantungmu, sayang."

"baiklah, aku akan pergi ke sana. Tapi apakah kamu mau menemaninku?"

"hmm. Sesuai yang disurat tadi bukankah dia memintamu untuk ke sana sendirian. Lagian aku gak bisa kesana hari ini ada terapi untukku setelah pulang sekolah. Maaf ya"

"oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Tapi aku ragu-ragu, raina."

"minjung dia hanya memintamu untuk datang kesana lagian itu sebelum jam pengembangan diri. Jadi, kamu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Bukankah kamu yang bilang ingin pergi kesana kenapa ragu. Bulatkan aja tekadmu dan berpikirlah yang positif"

Setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut minjung pun terhenyak, bahwa dewasanya sikap raina. Hentakan kaki terdengar dikarenakan jam pertama dimasuki oleh guru yang sangat terpopuler karena gaya disiplinnya tinggi. Begitu jam sekolah berakhir minjung pun menuju ketempat yang telah dijanjikan disana terlihat seorang pemuda yang sudah menunggunya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"permisi, apakah kamu orang yang memanggilku untuk kesini?"

"iya, kamu dari kelas musikkan."

"iya, ada apa?"

"sebenarnya ada hal yang inginku katakan. Walaupun aku tak seromantis yang kamu pikirkan aku hanya ingin bilang. Apakah kamu mau menjadi pasanganku?"

Seketika hening yang dirasakan, bagaikan pucuk ulam pun tiba begitulah nasib yang dihampiri oleh minjung. Satu patah katapun tidak ada yang terlintas dan terucapkan oleh minjung. Keadaan yang begitu menurutnya sangatlah romantik membuatnya terpaku sejenak menikmati dalam hikmat.

"aku tahu ini hal yang mendadak. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kamu membuat keputusan yang begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga dapat membuat hubungan ini hanya permainan nasib. Kamu dapat menjawab ini setlah berpikir selama satu hari satu malam ditempat ini juga kamu baru memberikan menjawabnya. Dan aku berharap jawaban tersebut merupakan hal terbaik"

Begitulah ucap sang pemuda dengan tag nama jin yang merupakan salah satu pemuda terpopuler disekolah ini. Tak lama kemudian setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka pun menuju kelas pengembangan diri masing-masing. Setiap langkah minjung memikirkan kenapa begitu Dejavu. Setelah sadar dia pun terburu-buru karena sudah menujuknya kelas dimulai.

Sepulang dari sekolah pikirannya hanya teriangi oleh kata-kata yang begitu romantis menurutnya. Dia berencana akan menanyakan kepada sahabatnya agar dapat pencerahan dari suatu masalahyang akan dihadapinya. Lain halnya dengan raina dia masih memikirkan betapa pedasnya kata-kata yang diberikan oleh dokter apabila tangannya digerakkan terlalu dipaksakan. Dia hanya dapat memandang ketas vanila yang dihiasi oleh gambar unik tergeletak dimeja yang telah tertindih pena yang ringan.

Di sekolah raina dan minjung pun menuju ruang pustaka untuk memperoleh buku penunjang materi yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama. Menurut raina ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan kepada minjung terkait dirinya.

"minjung"

"raina" Ucap mereka dengan serentak.

"kamu aja lina duluan bicara. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan orang yang mengirimkan kamu surat? Siapa yang kamu temui? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Beritahu aku lah, aku sangat penasaran"

"hmm, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicara tentang kemarin sore"

"tenang, kita masih ada punya begitu banyak waktu min"

"semalam aku kesana dan orang yang aku temui adalah jin."

"hahh?! Serius lah. Diakan orang yang" ucapanya pun terhenti karena mulutnya ditutup disebabkan suaranya begitu keras sehingga pengunjung didalam merasa terganggu.

"shutt. Ini didalam pustaka. Sekarang dengar baik-baik, ku harap kamu tidak terkenjut untuk yang ini"

"baiklah, kemudian?"

"dia bertanya apakah aku mau menjadi pasangannya. Dan hari ini dia ingin aku menjawabnya ditempat yang dijanjikan. Tolong aku raina. Apa yang harus akulakukan? Sudah semalaman aku memikirkannya dan pada akhirnya tidurku tidak nyaman."

Sejenak raina pun diam, memikirkan pesan yang bagus untuknya. Seketika ide pun terlintas karena melihat tangannya begitu lekat raina pun berbicara.

"mini, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa kepada mu. Kamu bilang bahwa dia adalah tangan kanan yang begitu kamu idamkan. karena selama ini kamu selalu saja berusaha menepuk dengan satu tangan mu itu. Dan selalu membayangkan tangan kanan tersebut bergerak menghampiri sehingga menghasilkan suara yang begitu kamu ingin. Sekarang setelah tangan kanan yang kamu inginkan sudah memiliki keinginan yang sama denganmu sampai kapan kamu berusaha untuk mengelak atau ragu-ragu. Itu tergantung kamu. Benar bahwa ia memang terlihat sangat jauh berbeda akan tetapi setelah mendekat kamu akan tahu bahwa ia sangat mirip denganmu. Dan satu lagi pesan yang aku inginkan agar kamu selalu ingat. Kamu seringkan melihat orang yang bertepuk tangan saat penampilan sebelum dan sesudah. Apabila kamu menepuk di awal maka itu adalah sebuah dorongan agar untuk lebih bersemangat apabila di akhir sebagai ucapan bahwa itu merupakan hal yang menakjubkan dan berterima kasih atas informasinya, akan tetapi jika kamu mendengar tepuk tangan yang berlebihan maka itu adalah suatu ejekkan kalau terlalu sedikit hanya sebuah remehan. Dan cinta itu seperti tepuk tangan memang singkat tapi dapat membekas bagi orang yang mendengarkan dan memberikan tepuk tangan tersebut."Minjung pun mendengar begitu banyak pesan yang sangat penting. Bel pun berbunyi menyerukan agar mereka kembali untuk ke kelas karena guru yang begitu populer akan masuk. Setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar berakhir raina pun berpamitan dengan minjung bahwa ia akan mengikuti terapi lagi. Karlina pun memberikan lambaian sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Setelah raina telah pergi menjauh minjung pun menuju ketempat yang dijanjikan. Rupanya ditempat tersebut sang pemuda sudah menunggunya.

Mereka pun memandang begitu lekatnya. Dan saat angin menghembuskan adegan tersebut di hentikan karena ada tangan yang jahil menekan space.

"Yaaaak. Kenapa kamu matikan aku lagi enak-enaknya nonton."

"kamu tak sadar. Dah jam keluar main nih, apakah kamu tak mau ikut dengan kami? Atau masih melanjutkan drama itu" ucapany dengan ketusnya

"hmm. Tapikan baru 20 menit masih panjang loh.?" Ucapnya dengan helaan nafasnya.

"kan kamu bisa lanjutkan lagi, sekarang lebih baik kita ke kantin. aku lapar soalnya apakah kamu tidak merasakannya juga, ha?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan laptop yang digunakan kedalam laci.

" iya aku juga. Kamu mau makan apa biar aku traktirin?"

"hmm, bagaimana dengan miso? Oh ya, apakah kamu nonton sehingga lupa daratan ha?"

"gak ada hanya drama romantis, emangnya kamu mau nonton bukankah kamu tidak menyukainya. Dari pada itu lebih baik kamu pesan miso sekarang nih uangnya" perintahnya sambil menyodorkan uangnya

"siap, bos" ucap sang gadis sambil menghadapnya seperti tentara yang akan melaksanakan tugas penting.

Mereka pun melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran sambil menuju kantin. Dan matahari menikmati aksi mereka yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

 ** _SELESAI._**


End file.
